Ransei
| villain=Nobunaga's Army| generation=Generation V | games=Pokémon Conquest | }} Ransei (Japanese: ランセ地方 Ranse-chihō) is the name of the region that appears in the game Pokémon Conquest. It is said to be similar to feudal . The region is divided into 17 kingdoms, each with its own castle. History The region of Ransei is said to have been created by a Mythical Pokémon, , which the shape of the region itself resembles. Legend says that conquering all 17 kingdoms will bring forth the return of Arceus. Kingdoms Aurora Aurora (Japanese: ハジメの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of the Hero/Heroine, and where the game's initial story, , begins. It is located in the middle of the southern part of the southwestern peninsula of Ransei. It is home to many Pokémon. Ignis Ignis (Japanese: カエンの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Hideyoshi. It is located immediately to the north of Aurora. It is surrounded by mountains and active volcanoes. It is home to many Pokémon. Greenleaf Greenleaf (Japanese: アオバの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Motonari. It is located on the southwestern-most coast of the Ransei region. It is surrounded by lush plains, and the castle sits inside a dome like a massive greenhouse. It is home to many Pokémon. Fontaine Fontaine (Japanese: イズミの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Motochika. It is located on the eastern side of the southwestern peninsula of Ransei. It is a land full of rivers, streams, and waterfalls. It is home to many Pokémon. Pugilis Pugilis (Japanese: コブシの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Yoshihiro. It is located on a flat plain in the western half of the central part of Ransei. Its castle resembles a stadium or colosseum. It is home to many Pokémon. Violight Violight (Japanese: シデンの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Ginchiyo. It is located in the middle of Ransei's western coast. It is full of tall spires that spark with electricity. It is home to many Pokémon. Chrysalia Chrysalia (Japanese: サナギの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Yoshimoto. It is the western-most kingdom of Ransei. It has many garden-like fields. It is home to many Pokémon. Terrera Terrera (Japanese: ダイチの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Shingen. It encompasses a vast, arid plain that makes up the southern half of the middle of Ransei. It is home to many Pokémon. Illusio Illusio (Japanese: ゲンムの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Kenshin. It is located in the northern half of the middle of Ransei. It has many mystical floating rock formations. It is home to many Pokémon. Cragspur Cragspur (Japanese: キガンの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Ujiyasu. It is located in the center of the southeastern peninsula of Ransei. It contains many stony mountains. It is home to many Pokémon. Viperia Viperia (Japanese: ドクガの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Nene. It is located in the middle of the eastern coast of Ransei. It contains many misty bogs. It is home to many Pokémon. Yaksha Yaksha (Japanese: ヤシャの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Kotarō. It is located in a shadowy corner of the southern-most tip of Ransei's southeastern peninsula. It is home to many Pokémon. Avia Avia (Japanese: ツバサの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Masamune. It is located at the base of the northeastern peninsula of Ransei. The castle towers above the clouds. It is home to many Pokémon. Valora Valora (Japanese: フクツの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Ieyasu. It is located on the southwestern edge of Ransei's northeastern peninsula. It has an imposing, iron and steel castle. It is home to many Pokémon. Spectra Spectra (Japanese: ミタマの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Nō. It is located on the northeastern-most coast of Ransei. Its castle is dimly-lit and surrounded by spooky floating lights and flames. It is home to many Pokémon. Nixtorm Nixtorm (Japanese: フブキの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Mitsuhide. It is located at the very north of Ransei. Its castle sits on the heights of an icy mountain range. It is home to many Pokémon. Dragnor Dragnor (Japanese: リュウの国 Nation) is a kingdom under the leadership of Nobunaga. It is located amongst the tall mountains in the middle of Ransei's northeastern peninsula. It is home to many Pokémon. The Infinite Tower is located in Dragnor. Name origin Trivia *Ransei is the only region in which humans are known to "transform" to become more powerful in a manner similar to the evolution of their Pokémon partners. Category:Regions * * de:Ransei es:Ransei it:Ransei ja:ランセ地方 zh:乱世地区